


As a Friend

by clevermanka



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevermanka/pseuds/clevermanka
Summary: Mixed media: acrylic paints, paper ephemera, tape transfer, hand-carved and purchased rubber stamps, various pens/crayons
Submitted for the Ray Vecchio birthday celebration, September 21, 2016. Thank you to the organizers for doing this! I've wanted to do a Vecchio portrait for a long time but needed a challenge/request for the motivation to actually do it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mixed media: acrylic paints, paper ephemera, tape transfer, hand-carved and purchased rubber stamps, various pens/crayons
> 
> Submitted for the Ray Vecchio birthday celebration, September 21, 2016. Thank you to the organizers for doing this! I've wanted to do a Vecchio portrait for a long time but needed a challenge/request for the motivation to actually do it.


End file.
